PDA
by Lola Me
Summary: Blaine is finally back at McKinley, sans eyepatch, and feeling cheeky.


**Media:** Fic-let

**Type:** One-shot

**Title: PDA**

**Author:** lola_mejor

**Word Count:** ~1,500

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Fluff

**Pairings:** Klaine

**Spoilers:** Up to and including "Heart", so no.

**Warning:** None, except this is un-beta'd, as it's an exercise

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. I am merely playing with them as marionettes.

**Summary****: Blaine is finally back at McKinley, **_**sans**_** eyepatch, and feeling cheeky.**

_**A/N:**__ This ficlet was an excercise in me getting back into writing after 3 weeks offline. I'll be finalising the next chapter of my WIP – Hot Mikado – very soon _

* * *

Kurt arranged his books into his locker, humming no tune in particular, as the hubbub of students moved behind him. Only afternoon classes remained and he could feel, if not see, the light at the end of the tunnel. He felt someone move in close to him but didn't tense or flinch. Instead, he moved subconsciously towards the warmth of the familiar scent, a smile spreading across his face.

"It's so good to have you back in school," he sighed happily, "and even better to have you without that stupid eye-patch."

"Are you calling my love-heart eye-patch stupid?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, hand on his hips, "I thought it was inspired – and totally appropriate for Sugar's party."

"Blaine, you think bow-ties are appropriate as accessories to swimwear – I still can't believe you tried to convince everyone to wear them for that number we did for Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury," Kurt smiled fondly.

"You weren't objecting though, were you?" Blaine snuck an arm around Kurt's waist and squeezed it slightly. "You would have totally worn a bow tie as part of your _ensemble_ and I won't believe you if you deny it." His gaze shifted to look over Kurt's shoulder. "Wow Santana and Brittany are really going for it."

Kurt turned to look out past his locker door to see what Blaine was seeing. The girls were standing in front of Santana's locker, making out like the world around them didn't exist.

"Oh _that_," Kurt waved his hand. "I forgot you missed the drama about PDAs in the school halls. Apparently someone complained about a tiny chaste peck they shared in the hall and Figgins called them into his office about it – he actually pretty much shouted "TEEN LESBIANS!" at them in the halls just before 5th period and hauled them into his office. Santana was incensed because, well, you know how Finn and Rachel are. I mean, it's totally a double standard right?"

Blaine nodded, still watching Santana and Brittany, who seemed not to require oxygen. "Well obviously Figgins made an impression on them," he grinned, "I'm pretty sure they're outdoing Finn and Rachel right now."

"I guess – but why shouldn't they?" Kurt glanced back again quickly, "I mean so many straight couples stand around making out in the halls, Figgins'd have to have all the teachers in the halls acting as the kissing police if he wanted to really put a stop to it. I'm guessing Santana's seeing how far she can take it – probably hoping for anarchy."

"Hmmm," Blaine seemed distracted, but then focussed back on Kurt, looking into his eyes. "Maybe we should join in… I mean not _literally_ with Santana and Brittany, but in the general protest." He licked his lips and leaned a bit closer to Kurt. "I'm not usually the social activist type, and I'm definitely not an anarchist, but I think I could get on board with this, don't you?"

Kurt looked around and behind him. Most people were walking past both them and Santana and Brittany further down without really paying attention. He could tell a lot of the guys were perhaps glancing a second or two too long at the two girls kissing, but for the most part McKinley students had gotten used to the two openly gay couples and, even if they felt uncomfortable about it, refrained from reacting publicly. He turned back to Blaine, who hadn't moved and whose gaze was fixed on Kurt.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kurt's said, but his voice seemed to have failed him and came out of his mouth as a soft croak. "You're the one who said we should be careful, especially in situations like this – I mean we only started holding hands in the halls just before Christmas."

"I know," Blaine somehow moved in closer and Kurt could feel the heat of his body almost against his, only the thinnest cushion of air between them, "but look at what happened when we _did _start holding hands – nothing." He clasped one of Kurt's hands to make the point. Kurt held onto his locker door with the other for support, resolve weakening. "I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful," Blaine continued, "and frankly I'm not sure I want to put on that much of a show for the school population – mostly because I'm pretty sure I'd need to carry a strategically-placed book in front of me for a while if we kissed like that for any length of time – but there are enough people around that a quick kiss couldn't hurt, right?"

Kurt glanced around again. Tina and Mercedes were 15 feet away talking animatedly, Santana and Brittany were still joined at the lips, and Coach Sylvester seemed to be torturing some random Cheerio further back. They had friends or at least allies in the corridor, and really no one was paying attention. It's not like they didn't know Kurt and Blaine were together either, he told himself. Most of the guys tended to ignore them, roll their eyes or keep a pained distance these days. As for the girls, they mostly – especially the freshmen and sophomores – tended to giggle and coo about how "cute" they were as a couple, which was hardly threatening. Kurt didn't feel at home at McKinley, but he didn't feel threatened either.

"Right?" Blaine asked again, a whisper through his lips, so close Kurt could feel the warmth of his breath.

Before Kurt could think about it any longer, he touched his lips to Blaine, a peck that felt like a spark. His heart flipped in his chest and he pulled back slightly, slumping into the locker behind him as he opened the eyes he didn't realise he had closed.

Nothing around him had changed. Santana and Brittany were still kissing – in fact Santana's hand was now quite suggestively moving under Brittany's top, not that anyone was paying attention. Tina and Mercedes were still talking, and Coach Sylvester was still torturing the poor Cheerio, who looked like she would crack and start crying any second.

"Was that ok?" Blaine didn't let any space open up between them, but instead rested his forehead on Kurt's, their eyes locked.

Kurt didn't answer with words but instead tilted his head to capture Blaine's lips in his. He stood up straight again and cupped his hand around Blaine's jaw, stroking his thumb against his ear as this time he kissed Blaine for real.

Blaine leaned his head back, welcoming the warm, moist pressure onto his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, tempting Kurt with a swipe of his tongue against Kurt's lips. Kurt groaned softly in the back of his throat, meeting Blaine's tongue in the middle before taking charge and pushing it into his mouth. He groaned more audibly at the sensation, suddenly hyper aware that they were doing this in the halls of McKinley, with people around: jocks, cheerleaders, teachers, _everyone_. The way this was going, however, and despite all that, he didn't quite know how he was going to stop when the warning bell rang.

"TEEN GAYS!"

Kurt's lips popped off Blaine's and they both turned abruptly. Prinicpal Figgins' hair seemed to be standing at all angles, a cat with its hackles up, as he glared at both couple, eyes moving from one to the other and back again repeatedly. Kurt looked back for a second to see that Santana and Brittany had finally stopped kissing and were now silently looking at Principal Figgins, waiting for him to say something else. Kurt thought he saw a look of mischief and triumph on Santana's face.

"My office – NOW," the principal squeaked, looking perturbed by Santana's expression, but unable to look away. Kurt and Blaine stood fixed on the spot for a moment as Santana and Brittany walked past them.

"Great to see you boys joining in on the fun," said Santana as she walked past. "Round two is going to be even more fun than round one."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw he was grinning. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you happy with yourself?"

"Actually I am," Blaine reached behind Kurt and closed the locker for him before clasping their hands together and leading them down the hall behind the Principal and the girls.

"Don't tell me that kiss wasn't hot," he whispered into Kurt's ear, teasing a hand along the small of Kurt's back, "and don't tell me that you don't want to do it again, no matter who's watching..."

Kurt didn't think that was an entirely bad idea. In fact, he didn't think it a bad idea at all. Instead, he quickened his pace behind Blaine, his expression now matching Santana's.

Fin


End file.
